


Dunkelrot

by JacknessofHearts



Category: Die wilden Hühner - Cornelia Funke, Die wilden Hühner | The Wild Chicks (Movies)
Genre: Bisexual Character, Character Study, Gen, Make Up, Trans Character
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:47:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25651591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacknessofHearts/pseuds/JacknessofHearts
Summary: Das Baumhaus ist ein Ort, an dem sie sein können, wer sie sind, wer sie sein wollen, und Willi fühlt sich manchmal so furchtbar fehl am Platz. Weil er nicht so richtig versteht, was das soll, dieses Er selbst sein, dieses „Okay“, was alles angeht, selbst wenn er so richtig richtig richtig Mist baut, selbst wenn er nicht sagen kann, wer er eigentlich ist.Steve scheint sehr genau zu wissen, wer er ist. Im Moment ist er auf dem besten Weg, Madame Stefania zu werden, mit Lidschatten und Lippenstift und was Melanie sonst noch in ihrem Koffer dabei hat, Willi hat keine Ahnung.
Relationships: Melanie Klupsch & Willi Blödorn
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Dunkelrot

**Author's Note:**

> Die Wilden Hühner haben meine Kindheit geprägt und ich denke gerne drüber nach, wie queer sie alle sind. Alle meine Headcanons können hier [ hier nachgelesen werden. ](https://petersensmondfahrt.tumblr.com/post/625176781388906496/nobody-asked-for-this-but-this-is-what-tumblr-is)
> 
> Trotzdem kurz zusammengefasst, um Verwirrung vorzubeugen: Willi ist bi und Steve eine trans Frau. Letzteres wird hier nicht wirklich ausgeführt, aber für mich ist das der Moment, in dem sie zum ersten Mal die Möglichkeit in Betracht zieht.
> 
> Viel Spaß!

Steve hat sich in den Kopf gesetzt, beim Schulfest die Karten zu legen. Für Geld. Was normal ist, das macht er ja eh schon, Willi respektiert das. Er versteht es nicht, aber die Tage, an denen er irgendwas versteht, sind eh selten geworden.

Steve hat es sich außerdem in den Kopf gesetzt, dass er als Wahrsagerin mehr Geld macht, nicht als Wahrsager. Willi versteht gar nichts mehr.

„Das ist eine Business-Entscheidung“, hat Steve erklärt und sein Tonfall hat schon klar gemacht, dass er jeden Einspruch ignorieren würde. Manchmal hat er mehr Rückgrat als alle Menschen auf diesem Planeten zusammen, findet Willi. Auch wenn er es seiner Meinung nach zu den seltsamsten Gelegenheiten zeigt.

„Klar“, hat Fred gesagt und mit den Schultern gezuckt, noch bevor Willi oder Torte irgendwas sagen konnten. So ist Fred, so sind die Pygmäen, so bedingungslos akzeptierend, dass Willi sich manchmal fragt, was er hier überhaupt zu suchen hat. Hier, in diesem Baumhaus, diesem Ort, der so weit von der Realität entfernt zu sein scheint. Hier kann Willi alles sein, jeder sein, und Fred nickt einfach nur und trinkt weiter seinen viel zu starken Kaffee. Und Torte schreibt schlechte Gedichte und malt nicht ganz so schlechte Bilder, und Steve legt Tarotkarten und verkleidet sich als Frau.

Das Baumhaus ist ein Ort, an dem sie sein können, wer sie sind, wer sie sein wollen, und Willi fühlt sich manchmal so furchtbar fehl am Platz. Weil er nicht so richtig versteht, was das soll, dieses Er selbst sein, dieses „Okay“, was alles angeht, selbst wenn er so richtig richtig richtig Mist baut, selbst wenn er nicht sagen kann, wer er eigentlich ist.

Steve scheint sehr genau zu wissen, wer er ist. Im Moment ist er auf dem besten Weg, Madame Stefania zu werden, mit Lidschatten und Lippenstift und was Melanie sonst noch in ihrem Koffer dabei hat, Willi hat keine Ahnung.

Melanie.

Die sitzt grade im Baumhaus vor Steve und probiert aus, welches Rot am besten auf Steves Wangen und welches Blau am besten zu seinen Augen passt. Sie macht es mit einer Selbstverständlichkeit, die Willi überrascht hat. Er hätte sie nicht für eine gehalten, die mit solchem Elan dran geht, Jungs zu schminken. Sie hat sogar eine Perücke dabei, braun und lockig und leicht entflammbar. Wahrscheinlich kennt Willi Melanie genauso gut wie er sich selbst kennt. Wahrscheinlich hat er sie nie so gut gekannt wie er immer gedacht hat.

Torte sieht Melanie und Steve mit gerunzelter Stirn zu, Willi mit rasendem Herzen. Er ist fast froh, dass Fred mit dem Oberhuhn unterwegs ist heute; Fred hätte ihm sofort angesehen, dass irgendwas nicht stimmt, auch wenn Willi selbst nicht sagen kann, was genau das ist.

„Erklär’s mir noch mal“, sagt Torte.

„Nicht bewegen“, sagt Melanie, noch bevor Steve den Mund aufmachen kann. Sie hantiert mit einem kleinen Fläschchen und einem winzigen Pinsel herum und als Steve die Augen wieder aufmachen darf, erscheinen sie Willi plötzlich doppelt so groß und dreimal so blau.

„Eine Frau ist einfach vertrauenswürdiger“, meint Steve, als Melanie ihm das Okay gibt, wieder zu sprechen. „Und glaubwürdiger. Oder hast du schon mal einen Wahrsager auf dem Jahrmarkt gesehen?“

„Und was ist mit… Houdini und so? Und Uri Geller?“

Steve verzieht das Gesicht und bekommt von Melanie einen Schlag auf die Schulter, dabei hält sie ihm nur einen knallroten Lippenstift nach dem anderen vors Gesicht. Willi erkennt absolut keinen Unterschied in den Farben, aber deshalb hat Steve ja auch sie gefragt und nicht ihn.

„Das sind Zauberer, Illusionisten, Entfesslungskünstler.“ Steves Arme zucken, als wollte er mit ihnen fuchteln, aber er hält still. „Keiner von denen kann die Zukunft vorhersagen.“

„Und du kannst?“, hört Willi Torte murmeln, aber Melanie sagt gleichzeitig „Und wer braucht schon noch mehr Männer, die sich auf der Bühne zum Affen machen?“

Steve lacht und sein ganzes Gesicht glitzert dabei. Vielleicht hat Melanie es etwas übertrieben, aber sie lächelt und Willi wird warm ums Herz. Er hat sie schon lange nicht mehr so lächeln sehen, nicht in seiner Gegenwart zumindest. Dabei mochte er dieses Lächeln immer am liebsten, weil sie selten so aussieht, so stolz auf sich selbst.

„Ich bin fast fertig“, sagt Melanie und fängt an, Steves Lippen zu bemalen. Dann zieht sie ihm ein Haarnetz über den Kopf und setzt ihm die Perücke auf, schiebt ein paar der Locken umher, bevor sie nickt und zufrieden zurücktritt.

Steve sieht aus wie Steve.

Steve mit Lippenstift und glitzerndem Lidschatten und roten Wangen und falschen Wimpern. Und gleichzeitig sieht er so gar nicht aus wie Steve, sieht ihm nur ähnlich, sieht aus wie jemand, der Steve sein _könnte_.

 _Die_ Steve sein könnte.

Torte pfeift und klatscht und holt sein Handy aus der Tasche, um Fotos zu machen. „Dir ist klar, dass das in die Schülerzeitung kommt?“

„Aber erst nach dem Schulfest!“, lenkt Steve ein. Er betrachtet sich in dem Spiegel, den Melanie ihm vor die Nase hält. Ganz kurz – und Willi ist sich ziemlich sicher, dass er sich irrt – sieht es so aus, als würde ihm das selbstsichere Grinsen ein bisschen verrutschen. Dann fährt er sich durch die unechten Haare, dreht den Kopf zur Seite und schmatzt mit den Lippen.

„Also ich würde mir Geld geben.“

Torte brüllt vor Lachen.

Melanie nickt. „Siehst gut aus, Madame Stefania.“ Sie runzelt die Stirn. „Aber an dem Namen arbeitest du noch, oder?“

„Ich hab eine Liste mit Optionen, willst du sie sehen?“

„Ich lass mich überraschen.“ Melanie zuckt mit den Schultern. „Ist ja auch deine Entscheidung.“

„Und wie kriegst du das Zeug jetzt wieder ab?“ Einer von Tortes Fingern schwebt gefährlich kreisend vor Steves Gesicht, als hätte er vor, die Dauerhaftigkeit von Melanies Schminkkasten eigenhändig zu prüfen. „Oder willst du so Fahrrad fahren?“

„Warum nicht?“ Steve macht Kussgeräusche in Tortes Richtung, der schnell seine Hand zurückzieht.

„Ich hab Abschminktücher dabei.“ Melanie zieht ein Plastikpäckchen aus ihrem Rucksack und reicht es Steve zusammen mit einer kleinen Plastikflasche. „Aber mach das noch drauf, mit Wattepads, sonst gibt’s Pickel.“

Willi hat nie so richtig verstanden, warum Mädchen sich das antun. Schon gar nicht, wenn das Runtermachen von dem Zeug anscheinend fast genauso anstrengend und kompliziert ist wie das Auftragen. Eine halbe Stunde dauert es bis Steve in den Spiegel guckt und beschließt, dass er sich so wieder bei seinen Eltern blicken lassen kann.

„Ich will die Überraschung nicht verderben“, sagt er, aber Willi fragt sich, ob er nicht doch zumindest ein bisschen Schiss hat vor der Reaktion seiner Familie. Es kann nicht jeder Ort wie das Baumhaus sein, Willi weiß das nur allzu gut.

Torte ist schon unterwegs nach Hause und als Steve sich auf sein Rad schwingt, bleiben plötzlich nur noch Melanie und Willi im Baumhaus. Es wird still. Sie waren schon sehr lange nicht mehr allein.

„Ich muss die Pinsel waschen“, murmelt Melanie. Die Zufriedenheit ist aus ihrem Gesicht weggewischt wie Steves Make-up. Willi ist sich sehr bewusst, dass es an ihm liegt. Und sein Herz rast immer noch, als Melanie zum Rand des Baumhauses geht und mit dem Wasser aus einer ihrer mitgebrachten Flaschen Pinsel und Pads sauber macht.

Willi weiß nicht, wohin mit sich. Er ist sich jeder seiner Gliedmaßen übermäßig bewusst, seinen Beinen und Armen und Fingern, seinem Kopf und dem flirrenden Gefühl in seinem Bauch, während er Melanie beobachtet. Ein flirrendes Gefühl, das er nicht kennt, weil er sich bei Melli eigentlich immer warm und Zuhause gefühlt hat. Sicher. Jetzt ist er nur nervös und hat gar kein Recht mehr, sie _Melli_ zu nennen.

Er dreht sich um und starrt den Koffer an, den Melanie mitgebracht hat, die vielen bunten Paletten mit unterschiedlichen Tönen von blau, grün, violett und silber, die kleinen Döschen und die unzähligen Lippenstifte. Einen davon nimmt er in die Hand, schraubt ihn auf und starrt die tiefrote Farbe an, die ihn an Wein erinnert, dunkel und glänzend. Die Frage, wie er selbst wohl aussehen würde, taucht plötzlich in seinen Gedanken auf, trifft ihn unvorbereitet. Würde er aussehen wie Steve? So wie jemand, der er sein _könnte_? So wie jemand, der in den Spiegel schaut und weiß, wer er ist?

„Willst du auch?“, fragt Melanie und Willi lässt vor Schreck fast den Lippenstift fallen. Wann ist er nur so nervös geworden in ihrer Nähe? Erst nach der Trennung oder schon davor?

Schnell schüttelt er den Kopf und legt den Stift dahin, wo er hingehört. Weg.

„Ich hab mich immer gefragt, warum Jungs nie Make-up tragen.“ Melanie räumt ihre Pinsel und Tuben in ihre Tasche, ordentlich verpackt in passenden Dosen und schillernden Tüten. „Also, manche Musiker machen das. Und im Alten Ägypten…“ Sie unterbricht sich und Willi sieht, wie sie die Lippen zusammenpresst und plötzlich still wird. Früher hat sie das nie gemacht, nicht bei ihm.

Er kann sich noch an Nächte erinnern, an denen sie nur geredet haben, über Funkgeräte oder im Wohnwagen der Hühner auf der Matratze liegend. Geredet und geredet, über alles und nichts, über die unwichtigsten Dinge und über die wichtigsten.

Willi weiß, dass Melli manchmal Angst hat, dass die Hühner sie nicht mögen, dass sie lieber das Zimmer mit ihrer Schwester teilt als noch mal sehen zu müssen wie ihr Vater weint, dass sie manchmal auch in den Spiegel schaut und nicht weiß, wer sie ist. Zumindest war das damals noch so.

Früher.

Jetzt presst Melanie die Lippen zusammen und hält sich davon ab, mit Willi zu reden.

„Steve ist ganz schön mutig“, spricht er aus, was er schon seit einer Weile denkt, einfach nur, um die Stille zu füllen. „Gibt genug an der Schule, die das… schwul finden werden.“ Er merkt selber, wie er zögert bei dem Wort, wie sich nervöse Übelkeit in ihm ausbreitet, wenn er zu lange darüber nachdenkt, dass das ja auch irgendwie auf ihn zutrifft. Da kann Fred noch so unterstützend tun und mit Worten um sich schmeißen, die Willi überhaupt nichts sagen, weil er garantiert nicht einfach so danach googlen wird.

 _Bisexuell_ ist eins davon, das er sich merken konnte. Fred hatte noch mehr auf Lager, aber Willis Kopf schwirrt schon von diesem einen so sehr, dass ihm schwindlig wird. Es macht ihn unruhig, all die Gefühle und Gedanken in diese unbekannten Worte zu packen und zuzuschnüren. Es macht ihn unruhig, dass Fred das so viel besser kann, dass er überhaupt keine Scham zu spüren scheint.

Willi schämt sich.

Willi hat Angst.

„Idioten.“ Melanies Stimme klingt scharf und zerreißt den düsteren Strudel, in den Willi sich in letzter Zeit zu oft ziehen lässt. Sie richtet sich auf und stemmt die Hände in die Hüften. „Die kriegen’s mit mir zu tun, wenn sie ihn auch nur schief angucken. Glaub mir, die Hühner und ich…“

„Glaub ich dir“, sagt Willi leise und lächelt. Das kommt einfach so, das Lächeln.

Melanie schweigt wieder. Aber nur kurz, dann sagt sie: „Der würde dir stehen.“ Sie nimmt den Lippenstift aus dem Koffer, den Willi selbst gerade noch in der Hand gehabt hat, dann zögert sie… und macht einen Schritt auf Willi zu.

Eigentlich will Willi automatisch zurückweichen. Eigentlich. Aber das hier ist Melli und das hier ist das Baumhaus und beides sind Dinge, die so weit entfernt sind von der echten Welt, dass sie ihn sein lassen, wie er sein könnte. Selbst wenn er selbst noch nicht weiß, wer das ist.

Mit einem leisen Klicken öffnet Melli den Lippenstift und dreht ihn auf. Das Dunkelrot wirkt bedrohlich und einladend gleichzeitig und Willis Herz rast und er muss schlucken.

„Halt still“, sagt Melli leise, dann huscht ihr Blick von Willis Augen zu seinem Mund und sie nimmt sein Kinn in eine Hand. Ihre Finger sind warm und zart und Willi erinnert sich plötzlich – auch wenn es wirklich nicht mehr ist als eine Erinnerung – wie es war, in Melli verliebt zu sein. Und er vermisst sie mit einem Mal ganz schrecklich.

Der Stift auf seinen Lippen fühlt sich seltsam an, kalt und weich und cremig. Aber er hält still, steht stocksteif da und lässt Melli tun, was auch immer sie tut.

Es geht ganz schnell, dann schaut Melli auf und lächelt. Dieses stolze Lächeln wieder und Willi ist so glücklich darüber, dass er kurz vergisst, wann und wo und wer er ist. Er drückt Melli einen Kuss auf den Mund.

Es geht ganz schnell.

Melli schiebt ihn von sich, bestimmt, aber sanft, und sie lächelt immer noch, als sie ihn ansieht und ihm mit dem Daumen über den Mundwinkel streicht.

„Du verschmierst alles.“ Sie zieht ihn an sich heran und Willi erwartet schon den nächsten Kuss, aber er landet in ihren Armen. Melanie atmet gegen seinen Hals, flüstert etwas, das er nicht versteht, weil das Blut in seinen Ohren so laut rauscht und er ist zu feige, um nachzufragen.

Viel zu schnell löst sie sich von ihm. Willi merkt zu spät, dass er die Umarmung gar nicht erwidert hat.

Melanie lächelt und packt wortlos die restlichen Sachen in ihre Tasche. Auf einmal ist Stille gar nicht mehr schlimm. Aber Willi fallen auch keine Worte ein, die er jetzt sagen könnte. Sein Kopf ist leer.

„Bis dann“, sagt sie noch und Willi hat kaum Zeit, etwas zu erwidern, da ist sie auch schon die Leiter heruntergeklettert. Von allen Mädchen, die er kennt, ist Melanie die, die das am schnellsten kann. Vielleicht ist sie sogar schneller als Steve oder Fred.

„Bis dann“, ruft er ihr hinterher, aber er glaubt nicht, dass sie ihn hört. Er sieht ihrem Fahrrad hinterher und erst als sie zwischen den Bäumen verschwunden ist und er sich umdreht, merkt er, dass der dunkelrote Lippenstift und der kleine Handspiegel noch immer auf der Holzkiste liegen, auf der Melanie ihre Sachen ausgebreitet hatte.

Vorsichtig nimmt Willi den Spiegel in die Hand. So richtig sicher ist er immer noch nicht, über den Menschen, der ihm aus dem Spiegel entgegenblickt. Er sieht aus wie der Willi, der auch morgens im Badezimmerspiegel die Zähne putzt oder sich die Haare kämmt. Er hat nur dunkelrote Lippen.

Wie er es bei Steve gesehen hat, dreht Willi den Kopf von einer Seite zur anderen. Er runzelt die Stirn, presst die Lippen aufeinander bis sie fast verschwinden. Aber nur fast.

 _Ich würde mir Geld geben_ , hat Steve gesagt und Willi versteht den Witz dahinter, aber er versteht auch ein bisschen mehr. Er sieht anders aus. Nicht schlecht, nur anders. Er ist sich immer noch nicht sicher, ob er das wirklich ist, aber sein Herzklopfen ist nicht mehr nervös. Nur noch… aufgeregt.

Vielleicht ist das nicht er, aber das _könnte_ er sein, wenn er wollte.

Bestimmt könnte Fred, dieses wandelnde Schwulenlexikon, ihm jetzt sagen, was er fühlt. Und wenn nicht, würde er ihn einfach ansehen und sagen „Klar“ und ihm seinen Gameboy in die Hand drücken. Willi ist froh, dass er Fred hat. Fred und die Pygmäen. Und Melanie und die Hühner. Er ist froh, dass er das Baumhaus hat. Und irgendwann wird er auch froh sein, dass er sich selbst hat. Wer auch immer das ist.

**Author's Note:**

> Erzählt mir eure queeren Hühner-Headcanons auf [ tumblr! ](https://mondfahrt.tumblr.com)


End file.
